Songs of Death
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: A song connects every heart, soul, and spirit. L, Light, Misa, Matt, Mello, & Near have their own song that connects them, too.
1. Everytime ,Misa,

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Misa, L, and Light were walking together through the taskforce headquarters hallway. L and Light, as usual, were chained together. Light was looking rather irritated, but Misa knew that was because he was cuffed to L, whom Light wanted desperately to kill. Why didn't he just kill him now, along with the other task force people? Misa could do it! But whenever she brought it up, Light dismissed it as being a stupid idea, and then was ignored.

Suddenly having an idea, she wanted to cheer Light up. Moving her hand closer to Light's she tried to grasp it. That's what people in love did! They were a couple! So why did Light just move his hand away? He was now looking even more irritated than before. He was ignoring her…Why?

Did he not need her help…?

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

"Light!" Misa screamed, looking around frantically. Sweat was pouring off of her, and she was drenched in it. Realizing where she was, she calmed down. It was just a bad dream, and she was in her house, safe. She had been in bed, sleeping, since it was nighttime. Her room was pitch-black, but her eyes were already starting to adjust to the darkness. But why was she so jumpy?

Light had been in her dream. They were both standing in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, Light was falling and Misa couldn't reach him in time. He was falling, falling, falling…And Misa couldn't do a single thing to help him. She jumped, suddenly wishing she had wings so she could fly down to Light and scoop him up, holding him in her arms so he would be safe…

But Light was dead. She never caught him in her dream because she had suddenly woken up in a cold sweat. She had been having these dreams every night, ever since she found out that Light had been killed. And what hurt the most was that she hadn't known at the time, the day he died, and that she couldn't save him. Misa had been busy having fun, but all the while, Light had been dying. He had failed his role as Kira, and Misa had **failed** _him_.

Suddenly, she brought her hands up to her face and sobbed, the tears coming out and never stopping. This pain, this heart wrenching pain that she would always feel, every single day, was horrible. Every day she was alive, Light wasn't. And there was nothing she could have done…

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Misa sat in front of her dresser mirror. All around the frame were pictures of Light, and Light with Misa. On the dresser sat candles, all lit. Misa was celebrating Light's birthday, and she hadn't known what else to do. She couldn't celebrate it with him. Light was de-

No. She wouldn't think about it. Today was Light's special birthday, and Misa wanted to be happy for him. It had been a year after his death, and still Misa had been waking up in a cold sweat, crying out for Light. And as always, she never caught him, never was able to reach him in time.

"I miss you Light. But today's your birthday!" Misa tried to put on a smile as she looked around at the many pictures she had. "Happy birthday! I didn't know what to get you, so it's just me, here. I got you some cake, but I didn't know what kind to ge-"

Just then she realized what she was doing. She was trying to talk to Light, but she was just talking to herself. Light was dead, and she was alone, sitting in her room, _pretending_ to talk to him. She couldn't do this.

Tears rolling down her face, she closed her eyes and cried. "I miss you…" She whispered to no one.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

Again. It was another dream about Light, and she couldn't take it. She had enough of falling asleep, having a dream where she couldn't save Light because she was weak. This overwhelming feeling of helpless surrounded her, and she was crying again.

Suddenly, she came up with an idea. She could write out her feelings on a piece of paper. She had seen so many other people do this, and famous poets and singers had done this too, right?

Getting up and finding some paper and something to write with, Misa wrote. And wrote, and wrote, and wrote. Whatever came to mind about any sort of an apology she could have ever said to Light if she could, she wrote it down. She confessed herself of being weak, of being in complete pain and misery because she couldn't help him.

An hour later, she stood up, feeling a little better. Looking at herself in the mirror, she laughed, ever so slightly. Her eyes were red and blotchy, her black eyeliner smeared from the tears running down her face. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

Sighing, she dragged herself over to her bed and fell down on it, exhausted. Misa fell asleep in a matter of minutes…

**(A/N: To start this off, I wanted to do a Britney Spears song. Yes, people, a Britney Spears song! This is my favorite song of hers, and while I listened to it, I thought instantly of Misa, and this came to be. I hope you like it!)**


	2. Girlfriend ,Ms Takada,

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Ms. Takada had her mind on Light again. She was supposed to be writing a small report for the new station, about Kira. She chuckled to herself, knowing the real truth. Light was Kira. And this report would only contain hidden messages for him. How stupid could this world be?

She typed in another sentence, describing the ways that Kira would be helpful to the world, and how much they would benefit from it. She sighed, remembering last night. Light had told her to not give away too much information, and that what she was doing was right. Ms. Takada would benefit from this by being the Goddess of the new world. Light would love her forever…

Ms. Takada smirked, rolling her eyes. Light would be hers. She knew what he wanted from her, and she would do exactly as he wanted. Kira would be God of the new world, and she would be the Goddess.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm a (hey, hey) princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"And make sure the message is clear, or else it will be too vague...People might get the wrong idea…" Light informed her, pacing around the hotel room with his hand on his chin, deep in though.

Ms. Takada nodded, writing all of this down in her mind, memorizing everything. Suddenly, Light moved swiftly over to her, took her hand, and made her stand up. She blushed, looking up into his eyes. Light held her cheek and smiled softly.

"If we succeed and everything goes exactly as planned, I will be the God of the new world, and you will be my princess, helping me wipe out evil. I swear, it must have been fate that we met…" Light whispered, making sure the audio recordings couldn't pick up on _this_ part of the conversation.

Ms. Takada shivered and nodded. **Oh yes**. Light was _totally_ in love with her.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talkin' about_

Ms. Takada sighed as she sat down on the chair in her house. She placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed her temple. Meeting Misa was exhausting. She acted like she was Light's girlfriend, when Light had clearly said she didn't have the brains for the task Light had given Ms. Takada.

Ms. Takada laughed. Misa was stupid. She didn't what the hell she was talking about. Light's only girlfriend was Ms. Takada. They were always together. Light talked as if him and Misa never hung out, or went on any dates. Then again, Light and Ms. Takada never went on any dates, but no matter. It was too dangerous anyway…There would be plenty of times for romantic outings with Light when he had eliminated anyone who stood in his way.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

Another meeting with Light was making Ms. Takada's day much better. It had been a rough and tiring day at work, and seeing Light and talking about Kira with him made everything better.

Light glanced over at her, and she smiled, wondering what was on his mind. He hadn't said anything for the past three minutes, but she knew he was trying to figure out a way to do his job that the Task Force had assigned, and play his role as Kira at the same time. He blinked at her and then looked away. Or, better yet, maybe he was thinking about her!

Back at the Task Force, Matsuda was on the edge of his seat. He hated not being able to see what was going on, ever since Light had gotten a call from Kira, telling them to remove the cameras. Listening wasn't as good as watching…! Matsuda wanted to see some action! Light talked about Ms. Takada all the time, planning ways to get information they needed, and still make sure Ms. Takada gave the right information during the news. It was a hard work for the wanna-be L.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Light had brought Ms. Takada closer to him, whispering his plans in her ear. Suddenly, he mentioned Misa, and she glared at the wall. 'Don't mention that idiot to me, Light. I don't want to hear her name ever again. She is a self-absorbed brat who doesn't disserve even knowing you, Light!'

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better!  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell where you thinking?_

"…And that's when you give the sign to roll it. Okay?" Light made sure one last time before Ms. Takada was going to go live on the news. She nodded, and then remembered she was talking on her cell phone.

"Yes, Light…" Ms. Takada answered. Light relied on her for almost everything. He was wrapped around her finger…If Light couldn't find a way to do something, she would find a way, and once again she would be reminded, by Light, was a great Goddess of the new world she would make.

"Good…I'm so glad Teru Mikami found you. Without you, I would have to rely on Misa, and that would be horrible. I wouldn't be able to do anything. You have more smarts than her by far…" Light chuckled, and Ms. Takada could just picture the smirk on his face.

Everything would go exactly as planned; as long as Misa stayed out of the way, and Light kept relying on Ms. Takada…Kira would win!

**(A/N: This had to be done and you know it….)**


	3. Please Don't Leave Me ,Mello and Matt,

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?_

"That's it, Matt! I've had it with your crap!" Mello screamed in Matt's face, meaning exactly what he said at that moment. "I'm sick of you acting like such a baby! Don't you ever stick up for yourself? Stop relying on me to do everything! And why is our room always a mess? Can't you clean up after yourself? All you do is stay in here, lock the doors, and never come out! You need air, Jeeves! You can't stay locked up with your damn video games all your life!" Mello finished, roaring his insults at Matt, extremely pissed.

"Well, maybe I want to! You're the only friend I've ever had!" Matt grumbled from his bottom bunk of his bed that he and Mello shared. They had had a small fight over who would get the top bunk when they first moved in. Matt remembered it so well, but it was nothing compared to this fight.

"Well maybe if you went outside, you'd meet some people! Have you ever thought of that, Einstein?" Mello screamed, throwing a bag of chips at Matt's back, making the bag burst upon.

"I'm smarter than you any day." Matt whispered. Unfortunately, Mello heard him. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, Mello flung him out of the room and into the hallway.

"And don't come back until you've made a friend, asswipe!' Mello hollered, slamming the door and making Matt wince.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is broken._

Setting his lunch tray on the table, Mello sighed. Looking at the person sitting next to him, he placed his arm around Near. "How's it going, old buddy, old pal?"

Near froze, and slowly turned his head around and looked at Mello with no expression on his pale face. "…What are you doing?"

"He's harassing you, that's what, Near. Besides, everyone knows you're **my** friend!" Matt slammed his lunch tray on the table, sitting on the other side of Near and giving him a huge grin.

'_That is so fake…'_ Mello thought, glaring at Matt. "Ha. Yeah, as if. That's what _you_ think."

"Everyone knows me and Near are the bestest friends in the whole wide world. Now, shut up and go away, Mello. You're making Near uncomfortable. And I would know, seeing as I'm his friend and all." Matt replied, not even looking at Mello. Instead, he was already eating his pasta.

"Well, if you know Near so well, then you would know that he isn't _lazy_!" Mello pointed out, keeping his glare aimed at Matt. Then he looked at Near and said, "Isn't that right, unsurpassed friend?"

"Stop using big words, Mello! Near doesn't want to think when he's eating. He does all of his thinking in his own room, alone, so no one can bother him. And if you think that's lazy, then you are a dim-witted and unintelligent person." Matt told Mello, stabbing at his carrots with his fork.

"Oh yeah? Well…at least Near has a life! He has a brain! He doesn't spend his days wasting away in front of a television set, tapping random buttons all day!" Mello hollered, flipping Matt off.

"You're an ass, Mello." Matt replied simply and picked up his tray, walking away from Mello and Near.

"And what, pray tell, was that all about?" Near asked, sounded uninterested and bored. He was too busy twirling his white hair with his fingers.

'_We got in a fight and I'm too much of an ass to say sorry.'_ Mello wanted to say, but couldn't, and didn't. "Matt is an idiot. Leave me alone, Near."

"Whatever you say, Mello. But I got here first, you do realize…" Near replied, and they finished their food in silence.

_Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

Mello paced around in his room. All of Matt's stuff was left lying out on the floor, exactly as they had been before Mello had shoved Matt out of the room.

Mello groaned, flopping down on Matt's bed. At least with him around, Mello had someone to talk to. Even if they were fighting, Mello wasn't bored. But now, being alone in this big room, Mello felt really bored. He didn't have anyone to talk to…

Glancing down at the floor, Mello spotted the game controller Matt had been playing with a few days before Mello had kicked him out. Deciding this was the only thing to cure his boredom, he flicked on the 'On' switch and started playing the game. Matt had been 87% finished with the entire game, according to the info displayed on the screen.

"Eighty-seven percent? What kind of number is that?" Mello asked no one in particular.

The game was simple enough, but then again, Mello had created another save file and was starting all over again. Level one wasn't very complex.

Making his character jump onto the platform, he noticed another smaller area that could be reached if Mello could jump a little higher this time. Making the pixel person, armed with a huge gun, (Mello was instantly jealous. Roger never let the kids carry any sorts of weapons, including guns.) walk over to the side of the big platform; he jumped, pressing down as hard as he could on the jump button. He was really getting into it.

The little pixel person made it, and there was a treasure chest reward that awaited him. Jumping up, Mello fist-pumped the air. "Yeah! Woo! I did it! Hey, Matt, did you see-" He froze, the huge grin slowly fading from his face. Matt wasn't here. He had kicked him out, remember? _'You are an idiot, Mello.' _He thought, the thought sounding oddly like Matt, and even something Matt would say.

Mello flung himself on the floor, lying down and looking at the ceiling. What had he done? He needed Matt…

_How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I promise_

The next day, Mello was walking around the hallways, looking for a certain redhead. He had been walking for half an hour now, and still no sign of him. Where could Matt be? Of course, it was no surprise. Matt could be anywhere. He wasn't in Mello's room, so…where could he be?

Mello turned another corner, and there he was. Matt was sitting with his back against the wall, playing his DS, totally zoned into the game. Mello rolled his eyes, grinning. Of course.

"Hey, Matt, I was looking all over for-" Mello started to say, but then suddenly Matt shot up, looked Mello right in the face, and punched him.

Staggering back, he rubbed his sore jaw. Matt didn't put much into the punch, but it still hurt. Where the hell did that come from…? "Dude, what the-"

"Fuck off, Mello. Leave me the hell alone and don't bother me. Thanks to you, I'm forced to play my games out here. And this annoying girl named Linda keeps bugging me. It's really irritating. So, if you don't mind, I'll be going now so no one can bother me."

"Wait, Matt! I didn't really mean what I said the other day!...Matt, come back!" Mello called out to him, but Matt had already turned away, walking further and further away from Mello and finally turning another corner. "…I miss you…"

_I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry._

"Crap…I messed up big time, didn't I?" Mello asked to no one in particular. He sighed, putting his head back on the chair. He was in the library, hidden in the far corners. No one would find him here, unless…

No, Matt wouldn't come looking for him. After what just happened, with Matt punching him and all, he wouldn't dare come in the library, or even come in the library to look for him.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean what I said. I was just in a bad mood. I didn't mean to upset you, to push you so far as to make you punch me. God, I'd do anything right now to have you back…I miss your smile. I miss it so bad it hurts. It was beautiful…I miss talking to you…I could vent out my rantings to you, and you'd listen and help me through, or, at least, get me distracted…I miss you so much right now, Matt…I'm so sorry…"

"I…I'm sorry, too." Said a voice. Mello glanced up, looking alert and trying not to look as if he was just talking to himself.

Standing there, peeking out from behind the book shelves was Matt, looking like an apologetic puppy. Mello looked very surprised. How long had he been standing there…?

"Long enough…" Matt said, and Mello grinned. Matt could read him like a book. (A/N: See what I did there? I made a pun! I'm punny!) "I heard everything and…I'm sorry, too. I acted like a spoiled brat. And…I'm sorry about punching you." Matt looked away, ashamed and embarrassed.

"What kind of punch was that, anyway?" Mello cocked his head, chuckling. "There was nothing behind it."

"Well, I…I didn't really mean to punch you. I…I was gonna say something, but I didn't know what to say, so I just punched you. It was a split-second reaction, okay?" Matt looked even more embarrassed, a blush showing on his face.

Mello rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to Matt, playfully punching him in the arm. Matt winced, but knew Mello was just playing around. "I miss you, buddy…" Mello said, wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulder.

"Me too…" Matt replied, putting his arm around Mello's shoulder.

The two of them walked out of the library, and into the hallway, laughing and talking as if nothing happened. It wasn't a very mushy make-up, but they were never one to really express their feelings. But they had gotten the point across.

"I miss you…I'm sorry…"

**(A/N: God…I love this. I love this so much. The ending is bad. Well, the second to last sentence is, anyway. I didn't know how to end it. But anyway…I really, really, really love this. A whole lot. Rate and Review!)**


	4. Because Of You ,Light and Misa

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did.**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.**

**I will not break the way you did,**

**You fell so hard.**

**I learned the hard way…to never let it get that far.**

Misa retreated to her room after a hard day's work at the studio. It had been a long day, and she was beyond exhaustion. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her cell phone to see if anyone had called her.

As she scrolled through the L's, she found herself looking for Light's name. Even after all these months, she still had his phone number down on her contact list. Misa doubted the number was still available. She _had_ given Light her other cell phone. But every time she picked up her cell phone, she had always gone to that name in the list. Light Yagami. It seemed like a ritual, after all these months…

Trying hard not to cry, she whispered, "I miss you, Light…I love you."

Even now, the memories of him rising to power still brought shivers down her spine, and the day he crashed and burned had left a horrific, cruel, and unpleasant hole in her heart. She often wondered if it would have been better if he had never found the Death Note in the first place. Would she still have found him? Maybe. Light was a top student, and one of Japan's biggest and brightest. Even Misa watched the news, and not just for gossip. Surely they would have written a report on him. Takada would have done it.

Jealous rage burned in her heart. That idiot had almost stolen Light from her. It's a good thing she died, or else Misa would have sued her. Trying to stalk her boyfriend, and then almost killing him…

Misa sighed. This was worthless. Light had never loved Misa the way Misa had loved him. So why had she fallen so hard for him? He was just so…

Rolling her eyes, she remembered the vow she had made, a month after Light had died. She had promised never to date anyone. Never to fall in love. She couldn't stand not being near Light, and she didn't want to get her heart broken…

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk.**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.**

**Because of you, I am afraid.**

Another day had gone by, and still no sign of victory for Light. Misa could see that every time he came home to his and Misa's room, he was always tired. He never wanted to talk to her, and he was always exhausted so much to the point where he couldn't even think straight.

Misa glanced up at him as he walked through the door, not even bothering to take off his suit. She hurried over to him and handed him a glass of water. Light didn't even glance up at her. Taking it from her hands, he gulped it down and threw the empty glass on the floor, where it shattered.

Misa blinked, her mouth wide in surprise. What was going on with Light? She bent down to pick up the broken glass shards, but paused and stood up straight as she heard Light's precious and very tired voice.

"Misa, I don't want you to trust anyone here. Not even Matsuda, or Mogi. And especially Near. I don't want anyone to find out. I **will** win. I can't let _all of this_…go to…waste…" Light faltered, and collapsed into a chair, sighing.

Misa nodded, biting the inside of her lip. _Oh, Light. I could help you, you know. You're forcing me to the background. I __**know**__ I can do more. Please trust me…Please…_

But it was worthless. Light would never allow Misa to do more than she already was. And she didn't want to bother him, and pester him into an answer. Light was already busy as it is, and he didn't need annoying, little, ignorant **Misa **in the way.

Light kept her locked up in the room. Of course, Misa could go do something if she wanted to, but who knew when Light could need her help the most? What if Light had finally found the piece he needed to kill everyone in his path? These questions would bug her, and haunt her, and nag at every single piece of her, until she couldn't stand to be out of that room and away from the Death Note. The Death Note was the key part in this whole thing. Misa had to protect it, and use it to help Light become God of the new world.

But even so, she was afraid of Light, and what he had become…

**I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out.**

**I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes.**

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life.**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with.**

"Misa, that was the wrong guy you killed the other day. I told you to kill that woman from the grocery store. She shot three guys last month. What were you thinking?" Light scolded Misa as soon as he walked into the door.

Misa looked up from writing names down in the notebook. Sighing, she put down the pen and walked slowly over to Light. "I'm sorry, Light-kun…I've been really busy. I've been writing names down all day, and I haven't had any sleep-" Misa tried to apologies, but it was futile.

"I don't give a damn about your sleep habits. I've barley slept at all, and look at what I'm doing. I'm Kira, the God of this new world. And right now, I'm being embarrassed in front of the worthless pile of crap of a Task Force, and Near is making them think I'm Kira. Do you know how that feels right now? Ugh…Misa, sometimes you're just…**Your too weak**!" Light shouted, glaring at Misa, who was trying very hard to look away from the anger and hurt in Light's eyes.

Pulling out what little courage and patience she had left, she finally looked up at Light, forcing a sweet smile, which almost looked convincing. "Light, I'm sorry for all this trouble. I'll try harder next time…"

"You better," Light sneered, half asleep already. "Or, so help me, Misa…"

Every day, Light came home cranky. And every day, Misa had to just grin and bear it. She had to, for the sake of Light. For the sake of Justice…

This would soon be over. Misa just knew it.

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep.**

**I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.**

**You never thought of anyone else,**

**You just saw your pain.**

**And now I cry in the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing.**

Misa could hear him, even though they slept in a different room. Yes, she was sleeping on the couch in the living room, but still. She could hear him cry. And now, in the middle of the night, she cried with him. She cried for him, and Light was crying for himself. He was crying for his loss.

They both knew he would lose in the end. In the beginning, everything was possible. But now, with all this pressure, and even the Task Force thinking he might really be Kira, everything was falling apart.

Light would never admit to crying, even to Misa. Light never cried. But to Misa, recently he had been crying every night, and it was such a horrible sound. It was full of defeat, heartache, and such horrible regret, that Misa had to resist the urge to get up and comfort him.

Light had finally regretted ever getting the Death Note. He had regretted using it. He had regretted challenging L. Light had even regretted killing L. And now, it was too late. His personality and ego would never allow Light to quit. He would go through with his plan, and fail horribly. He would crash and burn, and then, and only then, would he ever fully regret ever getting involved in the ways of the Shinigami. He would regret ever watching the Death Note fall and having curiosity get the best of him. You know what they say…

And the worse bit? Misa could only watch. She would never allow herself to get so far involved, and Light would never allow Misa to know exactly how hurt he was. Misa could only listen and watch as Light crashed and burned. And that hurt like hell.

**Because of you**

**I try my hardest just to forget everything.**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in.**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty…**

**Because of you…**

**I am afraid.**

Walking home, Misa was left with her thoughts of last year. She was happy because she was with Light, but deeply depressed because he was always cranky, or tired, or so into the supposed Kira investigation, that he never acted like his old self. He was so caught up in being Kira, working on the whole Near problem, and trying not to get caught, that it put way too much stress on him. He never payed any attention to the things that were most important, or the people that cared most about him…

Suddenly, a little girl ran up to Misa, calling out her name. "Misa-Misa! Misa-Misa! Is it really you? Can I have an autograph?"

Misa glanced over at her and sighed, putting on a weak smile. Crouching down, she went eye level with the little girl. "I'm sorry, but-"

"You're the best person ever! I love you, Misa! You're my idol! I've wanted to be just like you ever since I saw you on T.V! You must have a perfect life…" The little girl went on and on. Suddenly, not bearing the praise she was being given from the little girl, she finally interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Misa-Misa." Misa lied, hoping to get the little girl away from her so she could go home. She didn't feel very happy. She wasn't in a good mood today…Nor was she ever in a good mood, really. "Though, I'm sure I saw her a few streets down. You could look for her over there…"

"Oh…" The little girl's face dropped, suddenly not ecstatic as she was a few seconds ago. "Oh…okay then. Sorry, miss."

Misa stood up and watched the girl run away. And now she had another reason to feel ashamed of herself. She had let down a big fan of hers. A little girl, no less.

Sighing, she returned to her long walk home, not having anything or anybody to look forward to.

_And all because of you…_

**(A/N: Yeah. A bit depressing, right? Gah. I love it, though. I really do. I hope you did, too.)**


End file.
